Reading Glasses
by AtobeLover
Summary: In which Keigo wears glasses for the same reason Oshitari does, and reads fantasy books in the park after school to annoy Ryoma. Established relationship.


Title: Reading Glasses

By: AtobeLover

Summary: In which Keigo wears glasses for the same reason Oshitari does, and reads fantasy books in the park after school to annoy Ryoma. Established relationship.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I love it to death, though.

A/N: This plot was bugging me. I had to write it. I hope you guys love it and review it!

* * *

"You know," Ryoma says, and Keigo looks up from his book at the boy standing in front of him, wearing that annoying cap which Keigo wants to knock off his head all the time. "You don't really need glasses."

Keigo waves that off. "As if _you'd_ know when _my_ eyesight was going bad." He pushes his glasses up his nose, just to see if Ryoma gets riled up. He does.

"Nothing wrong with your eyesight, Monkey King," Ryoma scoffs. Keigo replies, "Just for that, I'm not going to stop wearing them."

"I _know_ you like to show off, but to such an extent?"

"To add to what you _know_, I can't see that couple clearly, so I need glasses to." Atobe points to a boy and a girl. Ryoma turns to look, and says, "I have perfect eyesight and I can't see them clearly, either, because they're a mile away. Monkey King, stop making excuses."

"I'm not, and stop interrupting me. I'm getting to a good part in this book." Atobe goes back to reading said volume, and leaves Ryoma standing there awkwardly, until the brat decides to drag Atobe's attention back to him.

"Why are you reading James Patterson when you could be playing a tennis match with me?"

"I like reading more," Atobe mumbles, not deigning to look up anymore.

"Go away," Ryoma snaps, and struts off himself. "Mada mada dane."

* * *

Ryoma finds Atobe in the park again. Wearing those irritating frameless glasses, pushing them up his face as often as possible, turning a page in the book he was reading yesterday.

"Why are you even doing this?" Ryoma sighs, sitting down on the bench beside Atobe. "You look like a weirdo, sitting all alone, wearing a Hyotei tracksuit, fake glasses, whatnot."

"They're not fake," Atobe mutters. Flips a page. Can't give Ryoma the time of day.

"Myopic or hypermetropic?"

"Myopic." Atobe has obviously done his research, they haven't taught that stuff in school yet. Ryoma did _his _research too, the night before.

"Power?"

"I can't be bothered to know. My optometrist did the work for me."

"Gimme those glasses for a moment, will you," and Ryoma reaches for Atobe's face. Atobe senses danger and slides further down the bench. "Don't annoy me anymore."

"This is enough, we're breaking up, okay, Keigo."

Atobe slides back up and puts the book aside to grab Ryoma and plant a deep kiss on him, tongue and all, pulling away when Ryoma goes weak. "No, we're not," he says, and goes back to his reading, which is suddenly quite less interesting than it was a second ago, but Atobe has to keep up his pretense.

"Okay, we're not," Ryoma huffs, crossing his arms, sticking out his lower lip like the child he is. He sits back on the bench and fixes the couple from yesterday with a glower.

Atobe doesn't pretend to be an adult, either, as he grins behind the covers of his book.

* * *

The third day Ryoma finds Atobe wearing glasses and reading a book, he counts to ten before going over to him and standing in front of him.

"You," Ryoma says, "need a therapist."

"Why?" Atobe asks. He still doesn't look up.

"You're not my Keigo anymore."

"You're in no position to make that call, brat," Atobe snaps the book closed, finally. "I'm still yours."

They dumbly stare at each other for a few seconds.

Keigo sighs and reopens the book. It's a new one today. Not James Patterson, although Ryoma does a double take when he sees the name of the author. "What in heaven's name are you doing, reading Harry Potter of all books?"

"Harry Potter is an immortal classic, and you lived in the US, you should know that."

"That book is literally the farthest you can get from Japan and tennis, Keigo."

"Sit down, your shadow's making it hard to read."

Ryoma sits down.

Keigo slings an arm over Ryoma's shoulders, dragging him in, and Ryoma sneaks a glance at the writing. He falls asleep ten minutes later, and Atobe kisses his head and takes off his glasses, falling asleep too.

* * *

"I need to play tennis with you."

"It's not like I'm the only excellent tennis player in this town, Ryoma, you can easily ask your captain or something."

"But it's something we do," Ryoma has descended to whining, now, and he continues, "we're _boyfriends_, Keigo, _boyfriends_. We need to kiss and do stuff."

"Relationships need sacrifice," Atobe says, glancing slyly up at Ryoma, whose face is half-hidden by that fucking cap.

"I'm not sacrificing you." Ryoma moves to take the book out of Atobe's hands, but Atobe says, "Let me read, brat, Dumbledore dies in this one."

Ryoma is furious, but he lets it go, sitting down beside Atobe again. "Keigo, you don't love me anymore," he says, and Keigo says, "Ryoma, you are terribly bad at perception," and kisses Ryoma until Ryoma's weak again. "I do love you, too much for my own good."

If the blush on Ryoma's face is anything to go by, Atobe's safe for at least another day.

"Take those fucking glasses off if you love me, then, Monkey King."

Maybe not.

* * *

Ryoma swears he'll make Atobe admit to faking an eye disorder today. And he'll get the love of reading out of him, or Ryoma's going to lose a very important person to books.

Atobe's sitting at his usual place in the park, book in hand, glasses on face, waiting for Ryoma, when he spots the brat walking over to him, and there's something in one of his hands.

"Hey, Keigo, decided to join you in your hobby," Ryoma smirks as Atobe finally sees Ryoma's face... and the humongous "hipster" glasses on it.

"... the hell, brat?"

"Oh, I went to the doctor today, wasn't able to see far-off things very clearly. He recommended glasses for correcting the defect."

Atobe knows Ryoma's trying to make him admit to wearing glasses just for looking good, but the annoyed expression on the brat's face when he sees him every day is just so worth it, he isn't ready to give it up yet.

"Oh, I have the first book of the Power of Five series with me, so you can borrow it after I'm done," Ryoma says, flopping down beside him, opening the book. Atobe steals a glance at Ryoma out of the corner of his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma's softly snoring, utterly and insanely bored with the book, and Atobe takes the glasses and books away from him. Ryoma steals the glasses back later.

* * *

"You can always wear contact lenses, Keigo, if your eyesight's truly bad," Ryoma moans. Atobe says, "Spectacles are doing spectacular, thanks," and ignores him.

"When was the last time you held a tennis racket?"

"In practice, an hour ago," Keigo mumbles, eyes swiftly flying over the pages of the book Ryoma dearly wants to hold a lighter to.

"Why do you only read books in the park?"

"Who says I don't read books at home?"

"You're filthy rich, get somebody to read those books for you, play a match with me, Keigo," Ryoma says. "Maybe later," Atobe whispers. Ryoma says, "Atobe Keigo, if you don't get up right now, I promise you I won't come find you in the park from now on."

"Bye bye," Keigo waves at him, and Ryoma takes the book from him, bitchslaps him like a girl and pushes Harry Potter back into his arms.

* * *

Ryoma goes to the park the next day anyway. Keigo's not there.

Nor the day after, or after that.

* * *

Hyotei's pretty big, but Ryoma's used to big schools. He knows where the tennis courts are, which is where Keigo will be, so he walks in like he owns the fucking place, cap pulled down, Seigaku jersey on display, hands in his pockets, and finds Keigo, talking to his team members. Ryoma doesn't see glasses on his face when he's talking to Oshitari, and when Keigo sees him, his face goes slightly red and he looks away.

Ryoma goes up to him and says, "So the glasses were fake, weren't they," all bored, not caring, dismissively, when inside he wants to rip Atobe apart like wet paper. Atobe nods silently, cornered. Oshitari, who's eavesdropping very blatantly, exclaims, "So that's where my spare pair went, Atobe, give them back!"

Keigo and Ryoma ignore him.

"Why haven't you been coming to the park? I've been wasting hours sitting there, Monkey King."

"You said you wouldn't come find me in the park, so obviously I had to be anywhere _but_ at the park, brat, you said it yourself, don't you even remember?"

Ryoma waves that off, like Atobe had waved him off a few days back. "And the books?"

"Borrowed them from Kabaji's cousin."

"Why would you even...?"

"I don't know, to piss you off. I like seeing you pissed off, you're very cute like that." Atobe runs a hand through his hair, and Ryoma, on hearing Atobe's reason, throws away all his resentment and says, "We could've spent that time playing tennis and kissing."

Atobe looks a bit guilty at that, and to cover it up, pulls out a pair of spectacles from his pocket and puts them on. Ryoma's face is a study in mixed emotions that very moment.

"I apologize for wearing glasses, brat," Atobe sighs in defeat (pushing the spectacles up his nose, sneaking a glance at Ryoma's admittedly adorable irritated face).

Ryoma gathers himself, pulls out his own pair of glasses, the hipster ones from earlier, and puts them on, too. "Che, mada mada dane, Monkey King." He grins cockily, and says, "We have a lot of stuff to do."

"Yes," Atobe smiles back. "Just take that horrible thing off your face."

"Why don't you take _that_ horrible thing off _your_ face?"

Atobe returns the glasses to Oshitari, so Ryoma puts away his glasses too.

"If I see a book in your hands again after this, I'm breaking up with you for real," Ryoma warns Keigo, who knows he's lying.

"I might as well stop going to school."

"You know what I mean."

"I love you, brat."

"Monkey King, stop embarrassing me in front of everybody."

They skip practice and walk off into the "sunset", holding hands, and go to the same park and the same bench where it all started, catching up on everything that they missed out on in the past week.


End file.
